Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to intubation devices for insertion into a patient. More particularly, this invention pertains to an intubation apparatus utilizing a magnetic insertion end that is guided to a patient""s target passageway by a magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior intubation devices have provided various guide mechanisms to direct a tube into an organ of a patient such as directing a tube through the nose or mouth and into the trachea or esophagus, or inserting a tube through the abdominal wall. Typical prior intubation device include insertion of a guide device such as a guide wire, insertion sheath, and/or guide cylinder, that is inserted into the appropriate body opening. A tube is connected to the guide wire or inserted through the sheath or cylinder for intubation. The intubation process typically includes an operator manipulating a guide wire or tube into the appropriate passageway by rotating, wiggling, turning, and extending, or periodically retracting, the guide device until the tube is inserted into the appropriate passageway. Medical personnel may be trained to utilize a laryngoscope that allows visualization of the glottis and trachea. The intubation process is often attempted by trained attendants and is typically a time-critical process of insertion of an endotracheal tube to provide an unobstructed airway into a patient""s trachea. Guiding the endotracheal tube into a trachea includes threading the tube past the epiglottis, through the glottis opening (rima glottidis), and past the vocal chords, which is a difficult procedure for trained emergency response personnel who may not practice the procedure often. If the procedure is not completed quickly and properly, the patient may suffer brain injury due to lack of oxygen from a blocked breathing passageway. Any delay in placement of an endotracheal tube may delay performance of additional life-saving procedures on a patient.
There is a need for an intubation apparatus for insertion of a laryngeal elevator including an elongated body without requiring direct visualization of a patient""s internal passages during insertion of the elongated body into the appropriate passageway of a patient. A further need includes providing a magnetically orienting laryngeal intubation system that allows insertion of a laryngeal elongated body into an appropriate passageway of a patient with the elongated body bending to facilitate insertion into the preferred channel of a branching internal passageway. An additional need includes a method of insertion of an laryngeal intubation member having a magnetically attracted insertion end that is guided into a preferred internal passageway by magnetically coupling with a magnet field.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a magnetic oral laryngeal intubation apparatus is disclosed along with a method of insertion of the intubation apparatus into a preferred passageway in a patient, such as the patient""s trachea or esophagus. The intubation apparatus includes an elongated body having an insertion end sized to be inserted into an opening in the patient. The elongated body is bendable along its length for insertion into a preferred pathway within the patient. A magnetic member is coupled to the insertion end with the orientation of the magnetic member and insertion end affected by a magnetic field positioned external and proximal to the patient. The external magnetic field is manipulated to affect the orientation of the magnetic member within the patient in order to guide the magnetic member and insertion end into the preferred passageway within the patient. One embodiment includes the magnetic member having a ferro-magnetic member movably attached to the insertion end. An additional embodiment includes the magnetic member having a spherical magnet flexibly coupled to the insertion end for movement of the spherical magnet relative to the insertion end. A further embodiment includes the magnetic member being rotatable within a tube member attached to the insertion end when the magnetic member is influenced by the external magnetic field. When the magnetic member and insertion end are guided by the external magnetic field into the preferred passageway, a tube is guided along the elongated body for intubation into the preferred passageway without direct visual viewing of the progress of the tube into a preferred passageway within the patient.
A method of insertion of a magnetic laryngeal body into a patient includes the steps of using a bendable elongated body including an insertion end having a magnetic member pivotably connecting thereon, positioning the insertion end into an opening in the patient, and adjusting an internal position of the magnetic member and the insertion end by positioning a magnetic field external of the patient. A step of adjusting includes remotely adjusting the internal position of the insertion end laterally and longitudinally within the patient by manipulating the external magnetic field relative to the patient body. The manipulating step positions the insertion end of the elongated member into a preferred passageway within the patient. A step of intubating positions a tube into the preferred passageway without direct visual viewing of the progress of the insertion end into the preferred passageway within the patient.